


No, Sir

by imperfectinsanity



Series: Yes, Sir. No, Sir. [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alex Bottoms, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M, Marijuana, Or bisexual, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut, Unsafe Sex, but they mention justin bottoming in the future, definitely gay, no no homo this time around, there is some fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectinsanity/pseuds/imperfectinsanity
Summary: Alex wears a choker and Justin likes it a little too much.A sequel to Yes, Sir but it can be read on its own because both of them are just shameless smut.





	No, Sir

The sex was awesome- fucking fantastic, actually.

Justin was embarrassingly into everything about Alex when it came to the bedroom. He was slender and pale and it was so fun to just run his hands all over his body and watch him shiver under his touch and his cock twitch in interest.

Alex made the most beautiful whiny moans when his face was buried in the sheets.

After their first romp in some dusty motel sheets and Justin had caught sight of that beautiful, cock-drunk, flushed Alex it hadn’t taken long for their next go. Or the third.

It started with just sloppy blowjobs and handjobs and then eventually Alex suggested that they go further. It admittedly wasn’t a perfect first time, but no one’s first ever is. In fact, Justin came approximately 3 minutes after getting his dick into the boy. That was something that Alex would never let him live down.

What Alex didn’t know was that all of the sex, great as it was, wasn’t just sex for the brunette boy. No, the sex led to post-sex cuddling and talking for hours on into the night until one of them passed out. Alex had even fallen asleep on Justin’s chest mid-sentence once and it was at precisely that moment that Justin realized he was enamored with the boy.

Whatever they had lit a fire in him that he hadn’t felt in awhile.

So, when Justin’s mom and her boyfriend left town for a few days (something about visiting his sister, which was probably code for drugs or some shit) he didn’t hesitate to give Alex a text.

‘Hey, Standall, come crash at my place. Got it all to myself.’

‘And an 8th.’

He sent the texts and went to heat up a frozen meal while he waited for Alex’s reply. His phone dinged and he glanced down at the screen.

‘Fine. Let me ask my dad.’

Justin chuckled and sent another text.

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘Fuck you.’

Alex texted him a few minutes later explaining the bullshit lie he’d told his dad about needing to finish a project and said that he’d be there in an hour.

That gave Justin time to eat, grind the weed, and try not to freak out like some little fucking schoolgirl with a crush. He always got like that when Alex came over. There were butterflies and everything and he was almost disgusted with how much he loved the feeling.

He finished everything he had to do, packing a bong for the two of them, and then went to the kitchen to grab them each a beer and some munchies. Just as he got back to the couch he heard a knock on the door.

He planned on making some sarcastic comment when he opened the door, but he was at a loss for words when he saw what Alex was wearing. It wasn’t anything particularly flashy- a gray sweater with a graphic middle finger printed on the middle of it. No, it was the thin black strip of fabric wrapped snugly around Alex’s pale neck, a little silver hoop hanging from the middle of it that had the jock at a loss for words.  Justin already had a hard-on for the blonde boy’s cute little nose ring, but this was too much for him.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to invite me in?” Alex snorted; although he didn’t wait for Justin to let him in before slipping past him and moving to the couch.

“Yeah, uh,” the jock cleared his throat and sat down by Alex, “I’ve got everything set up here. Weed, beer, munchies, video games. All the usual shit.”

“I see that. You know I’m not much of a smoker, right?” Of course Justin knew that. Alex had confessed to him that one of the only reasons that he used to smoke with him was because he knew it would get him on Justin’s good side.

“Yeah, I know, but you have to try this. It’s good shit,” he answered, picking up the bong. The truth was that he just found Alex really fucking adorable when he was blazed and giggly.  
  
He put his mouth to the glass piece, the water bubbling as he pulled in and held the smoke in his lungs. He exhaled and coughed a few times.

“Justin Foley, expert stoner, gagging after one hit,” Alex laughed and leaned back. “Hey it’s kinda like when you-”

“Fuck, stop!” Justin put a hand over Alex’s mouth, but he laughed along with him. “It’s just...  it packs a punch, alright?”

He took another hit before passing the bong to Alex.

The blonde glanced down at the piece and then back up at Justin before shrugging and lighting the bowl.

In retrospect Justin probably should have considered the fact that he would have to watch Alex wrap his lips around the bong. Fuck, Alex had really nice lips. They were the kind of lips you could find a million different ways to kiss because you just spent so much time kissing them.

Alex looked directly at Justin as he pulled in the smoke, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to him. He held the smoke in for a second before leaning forward, parting those pretty pink lips, and blowing the smoke into Justin’s face. There was nothing hotter in the world than Alex Standall in a choker, blowing smoke in his face.

Justin put his hand on the back of the blonde’s neck and pulled him in for a slow, sweet, kiss that was way too brief for his liking.

They passed the bong one more time before Justin got a bright idea.

“Ever shotgunned before?”

“What, you mean like a beer?” Alex chuckled, even though it wasn’t funny at all.

“No...like weed, man. Here, give me the bong, I’ll show you.”

Justin took the bong and lit it again, cashing out what they had left, and breathed in. He set the piece down, smoke still in his cheeks, and then pulled Alex forward by the little metal ring in his choker. His other hand went to the boy’s cheek. Alex got the hint and parted his lips just as Justin did. He blew the smoke into the other boy’s mouth, their lips just centimeters apart as the thick smoke wafted between them. Both of them let their eyelids flutter shut and let the feeling of tension between them overwhelm them. Their lips actually brushed together in something like a kiss before Justin pulled back. Alex inhaled the shared smoke and coughed.

“That was hot,” the blonde said once he cleared his throat. “You grabbed me by my choker.”

“What was hot?” Justin raised a brow, “The shotgunning or the choker grabbing?”

“Both.”

Justin curled a finger underneath that smooth black ribbon around Alex’s neck and tugged it just a bit, only to receive a lovely gasp from the other boy.

“You probably wore this on purpose. You knew I’d think it was fucking hot, huh? Trying to give me blue balls, Standall?” Justin’s mind was still hazy, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t just the weed.

“Nope,” Alex said, emphasis on the ‘p’, “S’not blue balls if I do something about it, Foley,” he leaned in and gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips. “And I’m pretty sure blue balls aren’t actually a thing.”

“Nah man, they are. It’s really uncomfortable and- fuck that’s not the point,” Justin laughed, falling back on the couch and pulling Alex down on top of him.

They kissed again. Justin’s hands began to roam through Alex’s soft blonde hair and then down the smooth line of his back. He ran his tongue over Alex’s lips and Alex slide his own tongue out. They had a real rhythm going between them, the jock and the band geek. It was funny how in sync they were. Their lips moved together and their hands eagerly explored. One of Justin’s palms snaked up the back of Alex’s sweater, feeling the dip of his lower back and the ridges of his spine. Alex made pretty noises that were swallowed up by their kiss. It was a hazy, warm, fuzzy kind of kiss, like all kisses were when they were floating on clouds.

Eventually they pulled back for air.

“I want you to fuck me,” Alex drawled. His lids were heavy and those dark lashes of his casted shadows on his cheekbones. Alex was so hot when he was high.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

Justin moved his hands to the bottom of Alex’s sweater and started to tug it up, but Alex stopped his hands where they were.

“I want you to fuck me while I’m wearing this choker. Just the choker.”

If Justin hadn’t already been hard in his jeans he was right then.

“You’re a kinky bastard, aren’t you? That’s okay, I fucking love it.”

_I fucking love you._

“Yeah, I think I am,” Alex laughed and raised his hands up so that Justin could finish tugging the sweater off.

They switched spots, Alex laying on the couch and Justin leaning over him.

The next piece of clothing off was Justin’s sweater, then his jeans and Alex’s jeans followed. The jock eagerly ran his fingers over the soft skin of his lover. Technically lover wasn’t the right word, but it fit better than boyfriend and ‘fuck buddy’ wasn’t accurate either.

Alex bit at his bottom lip, looking beautifully blissed out and high. Those blue eyes of his rimmed by red.

“You look so fucking good when you smoke,” Justin murmured, leaning down and kissing at the blonde boy’s neck.

Alex’s hands were locked in Justin’s hair. His back arched just slightly when Justin’s wide palms ran down his sides.

“Touch me,” Alex rasped. He took one of Justin’s hands and guided it down to where his cock was hard and warm in his boxer briefs.

“Didn’t give me much of a choice there, babe,” Justin laughed, his hand stroking Alex’s hard on through his underwear. He was thick and warm in his palm and the fabric between them was slightly damp. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna fuck you right here on the couch,” Justin assured him, leaning in for another kiss.

This kiss was needy and hot and there was too much tongue but it felt so good. They were desperate for each other like they were starving. Just as Justin was about to pull back from the kiss Alex nipped at his bottom lip playfully and he couldn’t help the gasping moan that he let out.

“Someone’s a masochist,” Alex laughed as he pulled back, eyes crinkling cutely.

“Shut up.”

“Yes, sir.”

Justin looked up at him and raised a brow, but didn’t ask. He fucking loved that word. Instead he pulled Alex’s boxer briefs down to his ankles and then tossed them on the floor. His own followed.

He moved down the couch so that he was at eye-level with Alex’s flushed cock, which was resting against his lower belly. He leaned down and ran his tongue over his balls, his hand grasping the base of the shaft. He toyed with him like that for awhile, just sucking at his balls and running his tongue lazily over the base, until Alex reached down and grabbed his hair. How could Justin keep teasing him when he needed it so badly? His tongue ran over the pink tip, running around it in circular motions before he took it into his mouth. Alex immediately pushed his hips up, his cock sliding further back into Justin’s mouth. They both knew there limits by then, so he didn’t even gag. Alex couldn't hold that over him anymore.

They set a steady pace, bobbing and thrusting and sucking and every now and then Alex’s cock would throb and little drop of precome collected on Justin’s tongue. He pulled back only once he saw the blonde boy’s features twist into a look of concentration. He knew Alex was holding back, but if he kept going he would be too far gone and would just shoot right into his mouth and then they’d have to wait to go again. Although, Justin was sure he could get him hard again in no time.

“You’re getting really good at that,” Alex laughed breathlessly as Justin pulled back.

“Getting good? I’m a pro.”

They laughed and Justin leaned down, pressing wet kisses to Alex’s lower belly, all the way up his chest.

He pulled back then, admiring the boy’s body for one holy second.

“Alright, get on your hands and knees,” Justin instructed and Alex immediately obeyed.

Justin couldn’t help it, so he leaned down and kissed between Alex’s shoulder blades before leaning back and putting his hands on the boy’s ass. One day he wanted to try running his tongue over his hole, but that could wait. Both of them were already achingly hard and desperate and he needed to get his cock in him.

The jock reached down to his discarded jeans and pulled out a condom, along with a little bottle of lube that he’d slipped under the couch. He had admittedly expected things to go this way.

“Wait,” Alex flipped back over and sat up, taking the condom from Justin’s hand. “I was going to ask you, but uh,” he cleared his throat, his cheeks turning dusty rose colored. “I want to try it without a condom this time.”

Justin blinked a few times, flustered by the suggestion. Not only had they never done it without a condom but he’d never actually had sex without a condom. It was too risky. He knew that he was clean though, and Alex definitely was because he was a virgin before Justin.

“Are you sure? You really want that?”

“Yeah. It’s not like we have to worry about pregnancy and...I trust you,” Alex confessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Okay, fuck, alright, we’re doing this. But only under one condition.” Justin watched as Alex tossed the condom on the coffee table.

“I’m game. What is it?”

“We make this, whatever it is, something. I want to take you out for real,” the jock said.

Alex grinned.

“You mean you want to be boyfriends? Took you fucking long enough,” he pulled Justin down for a kiss.

“You know you could have asked me too,” Justin reminded him as they parted.

“I know but, I don’t know. Thought you weren’t gay.”

“Alex, I’ve been fucking you in the ass for weeks.”

“Still.”

“Well, I’m not gay. I like girls too. I’m...I don’t know what I am.”

“I think they call it bisexual.”

“Yeah, whatever. That shit.”

“We can talk about all of the nuances of your sexuality later. I’m hard as fuck and I’d really like your cock in me before I get old and gray.”

Justin rolled his eyes and popped open the bottle of lube and poured some of it on his fingers. Alex flipped back over, ass in the air for his boyfriend. Boyfriend. That would take getting used to.

Justin ran his fingers over the blonde boy’s hole, tracing circles over it before slowly pushing one in. He bit at his bottom lip, trying to imagine what it would feel like to slip his dick inside of that warm, tight, hole with nothing between them.

“You are so fucking hot. I could fuck you 24/7.”

“Yeah?” Alex murmured against the arm of the couch.

“Fuck yeah. Maybe I’ll let you fuck me next time, huh? Would you like that?”

“Yes, sir. Would fucking love it,” he whined.

Justin ran his free hand up Alex’s spine, all the way up to the thin black ribbon that was still wrapped around his neck. He slipped a finger under it just as he pushed his second finger inside of Alex, pushing in and out and moving them in circular motions.

“Yeah, because you’re a kinky bastard. Asking me to fuck you with this choker on and put my cock in you bare,” he rasped.

He pushed the third finger in and continued those motions until Alex was panting and curling his fingers against the couch cushions.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this? On your hands and knees, baby?”

“No, sir.”

Justin raised a brow.

“No?”

“No, because I want to ride you.”

Alex was going to fucking kill Justin if he kept this shit up. At least he would die happy and with his cock buried in someone he loved.

“Alright. Let’s do that.”

Justin laid back on the couch and waited for Alex to turn around now that he was fully stretched out and slick. He straddled the jock’s hips, placing his slender palms on his chest. One hand reached back to grab the base of Justin’s cock, earning a low moan from the boy beneath him. He guided Justin’s cock to his hole, the tip catching on the slick rim before pushing into that delirious heat as Alex gingerly sat himself down.

“Fuck, Alex, that feels good,” Justin breathed, his eyes shut tight so he could try to stop himself from busting too soon.

“C’mon, look at me. I want to see those pretty blues,” Alex murmured as he started to rock himself back and forth on Justin’s shaft.

Justin did as he was told, looking into Alex’s eyes while he moved on his cock.

It was all so overwhelming. There was the way that Alex’s face flushed and how he bit his lip in concentration. There was the feeling of Alex’s hands on his chest, holding himself steady while he rode his cock. There was that fucking choker wrapped around his neck and the little silver glint of his nose ring. There was the actual feeling of Alex’s tight, slick, walls gripping him. Then there was the sight of his cock disappearing into Alex as he started to bounce up and down, trying to get Justin to hit just the right spot. When he did hit that spot the blonde boy’s lips parted beautifully and one of those hot, whimpering, moans fell from them. He kept bouncing and rocking and rolling his hips forward so that his leaking cock would get some friction against Justin’s body. Justin brought his hands up to Alex’s thin waist and started to pound up against his prostate, earning a chorus of swear words and desperate moans from the boy, who became a puddle against Justin’s chest while he fucked up into him.

“Fuck, fuck, Justin, yeah,” his boyfriend whined against his chest.

He was rocking himself backwards, meeting Justin’s thrusts so that he could get every inch of him inside and God if it wasn’t the hottest thing.

“Come on baby, use me to get yourself off,” Justin murmured, running a hand through Alex’s platinum blonde locks.

He leaned up and took control again, panting hard while he fucked himself. Justin reached out and wrapped a hand around Alex’s dick, which was flushed an angry red and dripping precome from the abuse his prostate was taking.

Alex’s body went tight and his mouth dropped open as he came all over Justin’s fingers. He let out a moan like a siren’s call, it was so pretty. His head tilted back and Justin instinctively reached up and hooked the fingers of his free hand underneath the ribbon of Alex’s choker, pulling his head forward and down into a heated, messy, kiss while he stroked the last few ribbons of come from Alex’s cock.

“Shit… shit, fuck, God,” Alex swore between their kissing.

Suddenly the blonde was on his back then and Justin was leaning over him. He reached down with the hand that was covered in Alex’s come and gave his own cock a few strokes before pushing back into him.

“I think you’re the kinky one,” the blonde boy laughed and Justin just grinned and thrusted forward. “You’re gonna come inside me, right?”

“Hell fucking yes,” Justin answered.

He gripped Alex’s waist so hard there would be bruises in the shape of his fingertips, but Alex always said that he liked that. He liked to see the traces of their love-making left behind. Justin liked it too.

A few more thrusts and Justin couldn’t help it. It was a wonder he had lasted that long, anyways. He pushed deep inside of the other boy just as a wave of pleasure came over him. His cock gave a little twitch and he was spilling inside of Alex, filling him up with ropes of come. There was something physically amazing about coming inside of someone, but there was definitely a mental component as well. It just felt so fucking good to be connected to someone like that.

Justin laid his head down on Alex’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

Alex ran his fingertips down Justin’s back, equally as breathless and blissful, if not more so. Alex was absolutely cock drunk. The jock idly wondered if he would be the same when he bottomed.

“That was-”

“The best sex I’ve ever had,” Justin finished for him. Alex laughed and nodded in agreement.

“You still have your cock in me,” he commented.

“Mmhm. He’s gonna stay there forever. That’s his new home now,” Justin joked, and he wondered if he was still a bit high.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“I do.”

Justin looked up at Alex and cupped his face.

“You’re sweaty,” he noted.

“Yeah. So are you.”

“We should probably take a shower or something,” Justin mused, but he didn’t move an inch.

“Maybe after we take a nap?” Alex yawned.

“Yeah, I could go for a nap.”

Justin pulled back then and slid his cock out of Alex’s ass. A little dribble of come followed it. He sighed and looked back up at the blonde.

“You’re beautiful.”

“That’s a hell of a thing to say, considering how sweaty, nasty, and come-covered I am right now,” the blonde raised a brow incredulously.

“I like you like this though. All sweaty and come-covered. Because you’re sweaty and come-covered because of me,” Justin explained as he laid back down on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Yeah, well, that’s just because you like marking me. You and your macho-manliness being all territorial,” Alex teased.

“Nah, it’s not that. I mean, it’s a little bit like that, but, it’s more. Like you just look really fucking happy to be here when you’re like this.”

“I’m always happy to be with you.”

Justin smiled at that and leaned up to kiss the boy.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Mmhm. Now stop rambling about how hot I am and let me sleep,” Alex laughed, blinking his eyes shut.

“Yes, sir.”

They fell asleep like that, all naked limbs and flushed skin on the couch, and it was kind of beautiful.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I used the word fuck 38 times, but I feel like that's fitting.


End file.
